Abstract I underwent graduate training in aging and health disparities epidemiology and I have currently completed a Diversity Supplement funded by the National Institute on Aging (3P30AG035982-07S1). My research training in aging, epidemiology and health disparities combined with my more recent experience in conducting community-engaged research and conducting clinical assessment of Alzheimer's disease and related dementias (ADRD), provides me with a foundation for pursuing my goal of establishing an independent research program to address disparities in ADRD experienced by Latinos. This K01 Career Development Award is designed to fill additional gaps in training in my areas of interest to move me towards my goals, including 1) Developing advanced knowledge and skills in evidence-based ADRD care; 2) Gaining advanced knowledge and skills to conduct health systems research and 3) Gaining knowledge and training in collecting and analyzing qualitative data. I would benefit greatly from the protected time and the training plan provided by this award to complete my training to successfully develop an independent research program focused on addressing disparities in ADRD experienced by Latinos. The K01 mechanism will support me with dedicated time to advance my knowledge and skills in evidence-based ADRD care, health systems research and qualitative research. In addition to these training experiences, I have proposed a unique research proposal in line with my learning objectives. I plan to 1) Examine the current primary care models of ADRD care to identify what services are offered and how they are delivered across a variety of settings and 2) Test the feasibility and acceptability of Alianza Latina, a health systems approach to reduce disparities in ADRD diagnosis and care experienced by Latinos. My training to date will provide a solid foundation to build upon as I gain first-hand experience in areas where gaps in my training exist. The K01 award will provide the financial assistance and protected time necessary to successfully achieve these training objectives and provide a successful transition to independence.